Farewell, Shinsuke
by sasaki66
Summary: Shinsuke has just returned from his suspend. Bansai wants to get close to him, since his bestfriend Matako has a very big crush on him and she wants Bansai to makes her closer to Shinsuke. But, there is something weird with Shinsuke. Shinsuke is... Colder. [ A/N : Bansai doesn't wear his sunglasses and Takasugi doesn't wear his bandage. His hair is in Joui war style. ]
1. Colder than Winter

It was a sunny day on July. I just arrived at school with a pair of headphones on my ears and a guitar hanging on my back as usual. Both of my hands were inside my pocket. I climbed up the stairs to my class, and saw that everyone was gathering in front of it. _'What's happening?'_ I asked to myself.

I walked into my class, just to found out that the rascal guy who had been suspended for 3 months was back. Shinsuke Takasugi. That rascal, the most dangerous and the most hated guy in our school had his return. He was looking out of the window, with his head held up by his left hand which leaned on the table.

"Excuse me. Let me in, I dare say." I said as I broke through the crowd. I straightly walked to my seat that was in front of Shinsuke's. I looked at him as I walked to my seat. He didn't seem changed after all, still as cold and as quiet as usual. Except his body that was looked skinnier than his body 3 months ago.

"Welcome back, Shinsuke." I welcomed him, but he just gave me a cold stare before he turned his head back to saw the sky outside the window.

I didn't really gave a damn on his respond. I just sat quietly and waited for the perm-haired teacher to started the class.

The class was over. Everyone was so excited to left the school. But not with me and probably Shinsuke. I was the leader of the music club, and we had the practice time about 1 hour later. Shinsuke walked passed my desk. He didn't seem in a hurry. I put on my headphones, and then took my guitar. I was about to straightly went to the studio at my school. Until a classmate of mine called me.

"Bansai-kun." a blonde side-pony-tail girl had just called me. Matako Kijima, my classmate, my drummer, my neighbour, and also my childhood best friend.

I looked at her. Her face showed an anxiety. Judging on it, I knew where our conversation would be going. "He is okay, I dare say." I tried to cheered her up. "I am sure he just feel a bit uncomfortable, I dare say." Yes. This conversation would be all about Shinsuke. Matako had a very huge crush on him. Seeing her crush finally had returned, I was so sure that Matako must had feeling so happy. Yet she still be worried at how uncomfortable Shinsuke was. That was so understandable. Being suspended for 3 months long and when it was time to returned everybody seemed so strange to his eyes.

"Are you sure about that, Bansai-kun? Because I doubt it." Matako sat on the seat in front of mine, front-facing me.

"Why would you have that kind of think, I dare say?"

"I don't even know." Matako sighed heavily. "His face didn't only showed that he was all uncomfortable."

"Then? What else?"

"I am not sure. But I think.." Matako looked at me deeply. I didn't really understand girl. But I think she was about to cry. Matako wasn't that kind of girl who was easily to cry. She was a strong girl. But when it was about someone she loved so much, she could easily cry. Or atleast being overly anxious.

I stroked her hair. I had been used for doing this kind of affection since we were kid. No romantic action. Just an affection between two best friends. "Don't be worry. I will make sure that Shinsuke is okay, I dare say."

I could saw the little smile on her face. She cheered a bit. I was glad. "Promise me?" she pulled out her little finger. I pulled out mine. Then I attached it to hers.

"Thankyou, Bansai-kun." she said in a such relieved tone after I made the promise. Well, started from now, I had to found my own way to got close to him. Shinsuke was too hard to approached. He always been a loner.

I nodded in a respond to Matako's thankfulness. "Do you want to go somewhere? Or straightly to the studio, I dare say?"

"Whatever you want." she answered.

"Then, straightly to the studio, I dare say."

"Straightly go to there? Ah, you are not fun." she rolled her eyes. And I was like _'weren't you the one who said whatever I want to go?'_ Ah, girls are really hard to understand. I thought understanding them was more difficult than understanding Shinsuke.

"Okay. Are you hungry? We can go to Maji Burgers or Kenpachi Fried Chicken for a lunch."

"Cool. You pay for all." Matako winked her eye. She gave me her naughty smile as she pulled my right arm. "Let's gooooo!" she yelled happily.

"Alright, alright. But give back my money once we arrived at home, I dare say."

"Tck! Don't be stingy or I will break your headphones!" she threated me.

 _'Damn. Girls are the scariest creature living, I dare say.'_ I muttered inside myself. It would be dangerous if she heard it and broke my headphones, even though she was joking when asking me to paid for her lunch.

The next 3 days.

It was still a sunny day. I came late.

"Excuse me. I am sorry for coming late, I dare say." I bowed my head in a guilt.

"Oi, Deaf kid. Didn't I tell you to put off your headphones so you can hear your alarm?" that perm-haired teacher pointed his lollipop on me. Tho he was our homeroom teacher, I still had no idea why would he always sucked his shitty lollipop. Beside, what kind of teacher who sucked lollipop inside his class?

I could feel someone was standing behind me. He moved aside the slide door that I hadn't closed yet. "I am late. Sorry." His deep voice and cold tone. I know who was he.

"Ah, you again? Oi, oi, Takasugi-kun. Do you want to get suspended again? I am lazy to see your face at the counseling room! Ah, I wish your suspend could be any longer."

 _'What a rude.'_ I looked at Shinsuke. His face didn't show any emotion.

"I am sorry. I won't be coming late again." Shinsuke said in such a quiet tone.

Weird. That was so weird. Shinsuke was not that kind of person who would obey what the others told him to do. This was a new side of Shinsuke. Did he change to a better person after got suspended? Then, I would be glad if he did.

" _'I won't be coming late again.'_ And still will say the same thing if you're coming late again. Students always like that. Their words can't be trusted just like the politicians' words. Oh, geez."

Again, another judging from the perm-haired teacher. Shinsuke just remained silent. But, I didn't know. His song was so calm yet dark. It didn't make sense, I know it. But that was just what I could felt from him.

"Teacher, may we both sit, I dare say?" I asked to changed the topic.

"You may sit, Deaf-kun. But this delinquent not." that perm-haired teacher gave his intimidating gaze to Shinsuke.

I widened my mouth a bit. I felt so unfair here. We both came late. Shinsuke should be allowed to sit on his seat too.

"Teacher, but Shinsuke and I-" my words got cut when I heard the slide door was moved aside. Shinsuke was gone without any words. Even the perm-haired teacher hadn't told him yet where to go. Did he hurt? Or did he already knew where he had to go?

I watched him leaving. I felt bad for some unknown reasons. The perm-haired teacher asked me to sit on my seat. I had no choice for this time so I just did what the perm-haired teacher asked me to do.

Break time.

Matako came to my seat. "Why did you come so late?" she put her both hands on her waist, while looking at me with her spiteful look.

"I didn't hear my alarm ringing, I dare say." I didn't lie. I really didn't hear my alarm ringing.

"Pft. So, you did really put your headphones on, aight?" she chuckled satirely.

"You could say that, I dare say."

Matako sighed. She crossed her arms, then sat on the point of the desk in front of mine. "I wonder what happened to Shinsuke. He was totally different than he used to be before. I think he has changed."

I remained silent. I didn't have anything to doubt, since I did also thought the same.

"He never said 'sorry' before. But he did this time." Matako held her chin. She seemed like deeply in thought. "I wonder what had happened to him in these last 3 months of suspend."

"I think he was just stayed at home, I dare say. Don't you see at how paler his skin now than before?"

"Shut up. That just makes me worried about him even more!" she raised a bit of her voice.

"I am sorry, I dare say." I said in such a flat tone. I woke up from my seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to the counseling room. I want to check on Shinsuke, I dare say."

"I'll come with you." Matako jumped a little from the desk.

I shook my head in refusal. "Don't."

"Huh? Why is it? I also want to see Shinsuke!" she whined.

I shook my head again. "Judging from Shinsuke's personality, he is that kind of guy who doesn't like to get approached by more than one person. Although if he gets approached only by one person, that doesn't make a guarantee that he would speak up and opened to that one person, I dare say."

Matako seemed like she started to understand my words. She deeply sighed, as she lowering her head. "You are right." he mumbled. "Shinsuke is an anti-social, tho. Having 2 people who are going after him surely just pissed him off." Yes. Right. Finally you understand it, Matako.

"Then, I will just count it all on you."

"I will do my best, I dare say. But you can't expect me to approach him fast. I need more than a singular time to get his trust, I dare say."

"It's okay. I understand him." Matako seemed a bit down. Was she dissapointed of the fact that I couldn't got Shinsuke's trust that fast?

I just arrived at the counseling room, but I heard nothing. Was it over? If it was, then where was Shinsuke? The door of the counceling room was just opened. A nice old lady smiled at me as she saw me standing in front of her. She was the one who took the responcible of the counseling things.

"What are you doing here, Bansai-kun?" she asked gently.

"I am looking for Shinsuke, I dare say." I aswered.

"Shinsuke? He didn't come here. What did he do? Did he make any ruckus again?" her tone was raised. She looked either mad or tired for hearing Shinsuke's name.

 _'He didn't? Then, where would he went?'_

"Bansai-kun? Tell me."

I awakened from my thought. "No, he didn't, I dare say." I answered her question. "He was just coming late. About a minute more late than me, I dare say."

"You also did come late?!" she looked so surprised. Well, it must been because that was my first time to coming school late.

I bowed my head. "I shall go, I dare say."

I left the counceling room, leaving the old lady alone. I didn't want her to asked more about me or even Shinsuke. _'Now, where should I find him?'_

I was walking while thinking of the possible places of where Shinsuke might been hanging out. I thought it must been the rooftop, since Shinsuke was a smoker so he probably went to the rooftop to smoking. But, my steps were stopping when I found someone inside the medical room. I looked at the silhouette of that person from outside the window, and I realized that he was Shinsuke. _'What happened to him?!'_

I opened the door. Shinsuke were soaking his right ankle inside a bucket filled with the water, which I believed that was a cold water. "What happened, Shinsuke?!" I closed the door before running to him. I looked at his swollen ankle.

"Nothing." Shinsuke answered flatly.

 _'Nothing my ass!'_ I mocked his answer inside myself. I bended down to saw his ankle closer. "Did you crash on your way to here?"

"That's none of your business." Shinsuke massaged his right ankle carefully. I could saw his painful look, though he was trying to hide it.

"Shinsuke, why didn't you tell the truth? Teacher would-"

"Shut up." Shinsuke cut my words.

I chose to stop talking. Shinsuke seemed like not in the mood to talk. "I am sorry, I dare say."

Shinsuke didn't respond. He kept massaging his right ankle. I was just watching him doing his business. For a few minutes, there was no sound in the medical room. Both me and Shinsuke were in silent. None of us talked. This medical room sounded like no one was here even tho there was 2 people in here.

The circumstance began to colder than before. I didn't really like this situation. So, I dared myself to spoke up again. "I feel sorry for what had teacher done to you. I seriously think that teacher has gone too far. Those words aren't appropriate to be said to his student, I dare say."

Shinsuke still not responding. Did he still mad at me?

"Shinsuke..."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Shinsuke gave his cold stare to me. Unexpectedly, all of my body felt so cold. I couldn't move a finger. Shinsuke really killed all of my nerve. "Or, do you want me to destroy you?"

I widened my eyes. Was he serious? Or was he just joking? Cut it off. Both were scare me out. Shinsuke didn't really change. He was even scarier after saying that destructive word.

A cold and deep chuckled just released from his lips. I looked at him with a such frightened look.

"I was joking." he looked at me with his calm yet destructive gaze. "The one that I really want to destroy is not you. But that shitty dog."

 _'S-shitty dog? Does it mean-'_

"Is it our teacher, I dare say?" I asked him to assured.

"Who else?" Shinsuke still chuckled. "I am going to destroy this school, together with everyone in it. But first, I am going to destroy our shitty teacher."

I sensed a hatred and revenged by his song. Shinsuke, I thought my judgment towarded you had changed. You weren't being a better person. You were just get worsen. Even being the worst. But..

"I'm still on your side, I dare say."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shinsuke looked at me confusedly.

"I am on your side, I dare say." I repeated my words.

"On my side what?"

I smiled as I massaged Shinsuke's right ankle.

"Ugh- What the hell are you doing?!" Shinsuke raised his voice.

I looked up to saw his angry face, with both of my hands were still massaging his right ankle. "Count me in." I gave him a to the point answer so that Shinsuke would understand.

Shinsuke pull out his right ankle, trying to avoid me. I gave him my little smile again, then held his right ankle gently. Shinsuke still forcedly pulled out his right ankle, but I kept pulled out his right ankle back. I kissed his right ankle gently, giving a soft, tender, and comfortable feeling for him.

"Count me in, on every plan you have made to destroy that asshole, I dare say."


	2. Trap

"I can also give a hand for you to destroy him if you let me to, I dare say."

Shinsuke looked surprised. I was sure he didn't had expected these words to came out from my mouth, neither did I. Destroying this school, it didn't make sense. But I thought this would be fun. Beside, this would be my unexpected chance to approached him.

"The hell? I don't need any help." Shinsuke kicked me away from him. I could see him forcedly bore his pain.

I bowed down my head, then stood up in front of him. "I'll prove it that you are absolutely in need of my help, I dare say." I gave him my thin smile, before I walked away from the medical room.

"Wait." As soon as I heard that cold and deep tone voice, I stopped my steps.

"What is it?"

"Don't dare you."

I chose to not giving any respond to his threat. I continued my walk. This time I really left him alone though I knew that Shinsuke was pissed off because of both my deeds and my words. Well, I didn't really gave a damn. All I just done was so I could know how would you react and found the best spot to approached you, Shinsuke.

Matako came for a visit since this evening. She wore a really provocative clothes. A red tanktop and white hot pants. She was so sexy. Her body was all well proposioned. I just had to admit it. Matako didn't really care on her appearance. Or I could say, she didn't given a fuck of wherever the place she was going to. Last time I remembered that she wore the same clothes as what she was wearing right now to buy some snacks on the mini market. As her childhood friend, neighbour, school mate, and a man, I forced her to allowed me for an accompanion. I didn't know how much her careless was. It was me and always me who got all frightened whenever she wore those kind of clothes, reminding that perverts and rapists could planned some xxxx thingy on her.

I started playing the instrument on my electric guitar, with my headphones on and plugged on my guitar. My position was sitting in front of my bed, since I was playing a simple instrument. All I could listen was only the sound of my guitar. I really love it since I could be focused more and got more spirit. This brought me into an eternal happiness.

But, my happiness didn't lasted long. Matako pulled my headphones forcely.

"What are you doing?" I gave my cold look to her.

"What am I doing? What the hell. Weren't you listening to me all of this time?" Matako looked so angry. I had no idea why.

"How am I supposed to listen to you? I was playing my guitar this whole time, I dare say." I tried to told her an explanation, though I doubt that she needed that.

"Geez, damn it. I regret myself for blabbering and hoping that you will understand me."

I looked at her, still with my cold and lack of expression face. "Why would you blabbering to a person who was wearing headphones and playing a guitar at the same time, I dare say?"

Hearing my words, Matako looked angrier. "I thought you still could listening to me like what you used to do everyday!"

"That's the different thing. I can still listen to people's conversation with my headphones on. But if I'm with my guitar, nothing else can be heard except for the sound of my guitar in a harmony, I dare say."

"TCH, SHUT UP!" Matako yelled at me. "Now you are pissing me off even more."

Okay. I couldn't do anything else other than asked an apologize and admitted my fault, tho I doubt that this was 100% my fault. "I am sorry, Matako." I asked for an apologize.

"Hhh." Matako took a deep sigh. Her song was a song of ballad. A song which contains sadness, hopeless, madness, and dissapontment. "Okay. I forgive you. Be lucky because we are best friend."

I didn't give any meaningful respond to her. I tried to changed the topic instead. "Then, what were you talking about?"

"About Shinsuke.." her tone lowered. Oh, she must been worried about Shinsuke again.

"What is it?" I was curious to know. I hoped she would tell another information about Shinsuke other than those informations I had told her before.

"I'm worry about him."

"Why?"

"You said that he might got crashed on his way to the school that made his ankle got swollen."

"Hm.." I 'humm'ed in an agreement. "Then?"

"It's odd."

"Odd?" I raised one of my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Shinsuke is not a careless person. I doubt it if he got crashed on his way."

"Shinsuke is a human. Human makes mistake. Nobody is perfect, I dare say."

"I know it. But-" Matako didn't continue her words.

"Shinsuke will be alright, and forever will, I dare say." I tried to encouraged her.

"How can you be that sure, Bansai-kun?" Matako gave her skeptical look to me.

"Shinsuke is strong. And a simple crash like that won't fall him, I dare say."

Matako was in silent. As I could see, she seemed like in a deep thought. She really worried about Shinsuke, huh? Somehow I was curious. How could she felt for a guy like Shinsuke? When everyone at our class was trying to stayed away from him, but Matako wanted to became closer to him. I didn't say that it was a bad thing, nor was a good thing. I was just curious.

"Bansai-kun.. How could you be so sure that it was just a simple crash?"

Hm? What kind of question is this?

"How if the crash was not a simple one or how if it was because of another thing?"

She was right. How could I been so sure if Shinsuke was only got a simple crash? Beside, Shinsuke didn't say anything about his swollen ankle. So why would I took the conclusion on my own?

"Bansai-kun?" Matako poked my cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm totally alright, I dare say." I put my headphones on again. "I am sorry, Matako. But I'm going to play my guitar again."

"Huh? Hey, I still have more to say!" Matako yelled. She was about to pull my headphones again.

"Fifteen minutes and I will listen to you again." I held her hand which she used to pulled my headphones.

"Can you make it to five minutes?" Matako asked for a negotiation.

"Sorry to say this, but when it comes for music I have no negotiation, I dare say." I put my headphones as my pleasantness. I didn't care if Matako whimed or cried or whatever she wanted to be. Music was always be my life. And I was not going to trade it with anything.

"Geez. You are so frustating, Bansai-kun. Perhaps this is the reason why are you still single." Matako mocked me. But I took her mock as a joke.

"Then, why don't you leave me? Perhaps being together with an annoying and a single person like me makes no boys want to hit on you. Except those horny dicks who are after your boobies." I mocked Matako back, and successfully made her face turned red. "I dare say."

"Shut up!" Matako throwed my pillow to my head, which was luckily I catched in just the right time.

I throwed the pillow back at her, and Matako started to get more mad. Haha, gotcha. I didn't give a damn.

The class was noisy. That annoying teacher hadn't came yet, same went to Shinsuke. I came very early this morning, to put some _Peroc_ _ō_ _ns_ in teacher's room. I supposed that he was at the toilet, vomiting, or perhaps pooping.

I was so bored. Nothing to do at the moment. Beside, I was a bit dissapointed. I expected Shinsuke to saw this plan. But he hadn't came yet. Where was he? Why did he come late again? He could got sent to the counseling or the committee room if teacher found it out.

After ten minutes, teacher finally came. His face turned red. And looked so annoying as always. He came in like a wrecking ball. Ready to destroy everything. What? What was I talking about? It had no sense, I knew. But, what was this teacher talking about was two times had more no sense than me.

"Sorry for the late. That bastard Shinsuke put those shitty lollipops at my room. Like a crap? Those shitty lollipops really tasted like a shit!" he started blabbering.

What the fuck? How could he randomly put the blame on Shinsuke? Shinsuke did nothing! It was ME who put those shitty lollipops at your room. A shitty teacher like you were meant to got all the shits.

I raised my hand. I couldn't stayed silent when someone got the blame because of me.

"Huh? What is it, Deaf kid?" he looked at me with his annoying dead fish eye. I felt so annoyed.

"That's not Shinsuke's fault. It was me who put the _Peroc_ _ō_ _ns_ in your room, I dare say." I told him the truth. I hoped he would believe in me.

Everyone in class threw their cynical gaze to me. They must thought that I was on Shinsuke's side. I didn't really mind that. Justice was for everyone, wasn't it?

"What did you say? Hah! You wish me to discharge that delinquent from his punishment? Sorry to say this but your proposal is refused." that teacher crossed his arms. His 'you wish me to discharge that delinquent from his punishment' really offended me. It was not like that I wished him to discharged Shinsuke just because I was friend with him or what. I wished it because I KNEW the truth while he DIDN'T.

"I am telling the truth." I convinced him. "I bought the _Peroc_ _ō_ _ns_ and secretly put them in your room, I dare say."

"Stop defending someone who is in fault, Deaf-kun. I met him in the toilet and he brought the same lollipops as that shitty lollipop! Now, what is your plea, Bansai-kun?"

' _Huh? Shinsuke also brought it by himself? But, why?'_

"Kawakami, I am telling you this. No matter how big your hatred towards your teacher, bullying will never be the answer. All what Shinsuke has done is too much. He will get the suspending letter again, soon or later."

What?

"It is not about how big his hatred or not. Just as I told you earlier, teacher. The one who put those _Peroc_ _ō_ _ns_ at your room is ME, not Shinsuke. If you want the one who done this got suspended, you should give that suspending letter to me and not to Shinsuke, I dare say." Whoa, what was I talking about? I supposed I was crazy enough to said those dangerous words.

The atmosphere changed. Everything felt so cold and hot in the same time. I was waiting for teacher's answer. But he was only looking at me with his serious but still annoying gaze.

"Bansai-kun.." I heard Matako's mumble. This atmosphere must be had creeped her out.

"What was on your mind when you put those shitty lollipops at my room?" teacher asked me.

"My cousin came to my house yesterday. And he gave me a box of _Peroc_ _ō_ _ns_. I don't like lollipops and because I know that teacher very likes lollipops, so I planned to give you all of the _Peroc_ _ō_ _ns_ to you." I lied. A perfect lie, I thought.

Teacher was deep in thought. I wish he didn't ask for more questions.

"Alright. I believe in you. I will beg the committee to not suspending him." he sighed heavily. I relieved sighed.

I looked at Matako. She also looked relieved. She must been relieved because Shinsuke didn't got suspended again. I also relieved because Shinsuke didn't had to took the blame on something that he didn't do.

I was looking for Shinsuke. Alone. I got a little quarrel with Matako earlier, because she forced to join me. I didn't let her to join me. I knew Shinsuke must been feeling down because of this shit.

I had been looking for him at the medical room, counceling room, canteen, and even the courtyard. But he was nowhere to be found. There was this place, where I supposed was the place where he might been. The rooftop.

I rushed to the roof top. I didn't cared to those students who greeted me on my way. My focus was on Shinsuke. If he wasn't at the rooftop.. Then I didn't knew anywhere to found him.

I pushed the door which connected the main building to the rooftop. Great. I saw Shinsuke. He was smoking. I walked closer to him. He realized my existence. But he ignored me. I didn't said a thing, and let him enjoy his smoking time longer.

"So, it was you?" he finally talked after being silent.

"I am sorry." I asked for his forgiveness. I knew he was talking about that shitty thing. This news really spreaded fast just like the viruses. I wondered from who Shinsuke heard this rumor.

"It's nothing to be sorry. I am a bit amused."

' _Amused?'_

Shinsuke blowed his cigarette, spreading the smokes in the air.

"How would it amused you, I dare say?" I asked in curious. Did he got amused because of my bullying?

"Don't you get it?"

"Huh?"

"This world is rotten. So does this school."

I didn't get it. What was actually Shinsuke wanted to say? I got nothing to understand. Shinsuke's words were hard to understand.

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't." Shinsuke turned his head. His cold gaze straightly pointed to me. I couldn't move. My body freezed just by looking to Shinsuke's cold gaze. What was with that gaze? Did he hate me for what I had done? No, Shinsuke. Please don't hate me. I wanted to being closer with you.

"May I know why did you say that, I dare say?" I was afraid. But I braved myself to ask that question.

Shinsuke didn't answered. But from what I saw, he looked so painful. I supposed that Shinsuke didn't want to tell his reason to a stranger like me.

"It is alright if you don't want to answer me. I respect your choice to not answering a stranger, I dare say."

Shinsuke still didn't say anything. He just kept looking at me with his cold gaze. When we were busy looking at each other, I heard a bunch of footsteps coming closer to the rooftop. Someone from them opened the door. I turned my body just to saw who was them. And they were the delinquent gang from another class. A gang which was full of people with the high skill in fighting.

"Hm? What are these two rats doing in here? Seeking of cheese?" said the leader with vermillion brided hair. "I have many. But bow to me if you want them." he smiled innocently.

"Ahhh, again? Just how many times we have to deal with another brats? Can't us live peacefully without bothering people's life?" the medium short haired guy grumbled. He seemed like a person who didn't like to wasted his time to do something useless.

"Calm down, Abuto. These guys are interesting." the leader was still giving out his smile.

"Huh? Which part of them that you found interesting, Kamui? They are just a brat."

"Everything of them." their leader named Kamui walked closer to us. I didn't move. I wasn't afraid to them although they were seven and we were two.

"Shinsuke, run. I will protect you, I dare say." I told Shinsuke to escape. I wouldn't let Shinsuke to fight. He would absolutely got suspended again if he fought these guys, since no one believed in him.

"I am not going to run." Shinsuke didn't listen to me.

"Just run, Shinsuke. I can handle these guys all by myself, I dare say."

"No. I am not going to run." Shinsuke repeated his words again. "Beside, run or not, I am going to be blamed. This school is as rotten as this world."

I ignored his words for some reasons. These guys were about 20 centi metres far from us. I needed a strategy to beaten these seven powerful guys.

Shinsuke moved from where he sat. He stood in front of me. "Run. You never been in a fight before, am I right?"

I couldn't say 'no' to his question. To be honest, I never been in a fight. But I would never stepped back when someone asked for a fight. "I won't run." I said to him. "I am not going to leave you alone. We will fight these guys together, I dare say."

"No. You must run." Shinsuke ignored my words. "Only one person to blame. We don't need two."

' _Huh?'_ I was questioning his words. What did he mean?

"Wow, wow. That is beautiful. I never seen this side of you. Who is he, Shinsuke? Your friend, huh?"Kamui asked with his innocent yet mocking tone.

I looked at Shinsuke. His expression didn't changed.

"No. He is not my friend." Shinsuke answered. Well, I could accepted that. Shinsuke thought his classmates as strangers.

"Then, who is it?"

"Just a classmate of mine."

"Hm? I see." Kamui smiled. "But I doubt it. You guys get along well."

"We don't." Shinsuke talked in a cold tone. "What do you bastards want? You all are such a bother."

"What with that attitude changing all of sudden? You have became so rude now."

"Then? You've got problem with that?"

"Nope, I don't." Kamui prepared for his fist.

"Shinsuke.." I asked Shinsuke to stepped back.

"But I really hate disrespectul person like YOU."

"SHINSUKE!"

 _(SFX: DUGH!)_

I widened both of my eyes and mouth. These two punched each others. But, Shinsuke beaten Kamui off. I could saw with both of my eyes. Shinsuke punched Kamui's cheek before Kamui could laid his punch on Shinsuke.

"Kamui!" those other guys were helping Kamui. Kamui pushed them away.

"Go away! I will kill this bastard."

Kamui were about to punched Shinsuke. But with his speed, Shinsuke punched him first. I was watching their fight from where I was standing. There was no initiative in my brain to separated them off. I just enjoyed their fight, knowing that Shinsuke would win this fight.

 _(SFX: Double DUGH!)_

"I will tell you this. The one who will kill the bastard is me. And you, the bastard, I will make you can't see the world with the same eyes again."

 _(SFX: DUGH!)_

That Kamui have lost. Shinsuke was about to punched him again, but suddenly I remembered that this would be a trap to suspended him.

"SHINSUKE, STOP!" I pulled Shinsuke from Kamui.

"Don't get in my way!" Shinsuke elbowed my stomach. It was so painful. But I had to held it or Shinsuke would be in danger.

"Shinsuke this might be a trap!" I tried to assure him. "They will use this chance to suspend you!"

Shinsuke held his punch. I thought he must be thinking of my words. Kamui moved. He tried to pushed Shinsuke from his body. But Shinsuke surpressed him more.

"Shinsuke, let him go and let's move out from here, I dare say." I secretly begged him to followed my command.

After a few seconds, Shinsuke stood up from his position. He turned his body, and left the rooftop without any words. I followed him from behind. Shinsuke's song was, ugh, I couldn't listen to his song. It was like something was blocking his heart. I didn't know what it was. All I could felt was, there was nothing inside him.

Shinsuke didn't attend the class. I wondered where he went. I waited him while studying at class. But, until the class was over, Shinsuke didn't back. Perhaps, he went home already?

"You didn't talk much to me this day. What happened?" Matako came to my seat. I ignored her question, because I didn't want to told her about what had happened to us at the rooftop.

"Let's go home." I brought my bag and guitar.

"Hey! You haven't answered me yet!" Matako yelled. I didn't care. I just didn't want to said anything related to it.

Matako crossed her arms, as we walked leaving the class. "Don't you remember that today I have an archery club? Do you want to leave me?"

' _Oh, crap! I forget that today is her archery time. Damn it.'_

"Ah, sorry. I forget about that, I dare say." I asked for an apologize.

"Tch. You are forgiven." Matako still pissed off.

I gave a little smile, just to stopped her thinking any further thing about what had happened to both of me and Shinsuke. "Then, I will waiting you in the studio. Meet me there after your club is over."

After we parted, I straightly went to the studio. There was a sound of accoustic guitar that was beautifully playing. It was the 'Romance in Spanish' melody. Very sweet and touching.

I was curious who was the one who played that accoustic guitar. I opened the door, and I was so surprised when I finally knew who is he.

"S-Shinsuke?"


	3. Isolation

"S-Shinsuke?" I widened my eyes when I saw the one who played that beautiful classical romantic instrument. It was Shinsuke, with his _gakuran_ off and only wore his long red shirt.

Shinsuke stopped his playing. He gave his cold stare at me before he stood up, about to left the studio.

"There is no activity today, I daresay." I told Shinsuke so he didn't need to left the studio.

"I leave on my own." Shinsuke said coldly. He took his bag then started to left. But I didn't want him to left yet.

"Why are you such in a rush?" I put my bag. And walked to played the electric guitar.

"That is none of your business." Shinsuke still gave me his cold treatment like usual.

"We can do a duet." I was still not giving up on him.

Shinsuke stopped his step. Was it success? It was quiet a while from Shinsuke's last words. He kept being silent without talking, not even moving his fingers. At that time, I knew what was his answer would be. A 'NO', exactly.

"Shinsuke?" I tried to talked to him again.

"Don't."

"Huh?"

The atmosphere changed. Even colder than before. Shinsuke turned his head for 90°. His cold and sharp right eye, those were what got me on shivering. That eye seemed like stabbing straightly right in the eyes of mine.

' _S-Shinsu-'_

"Don't act so close to me."

My eyes got widened. Did it mean he was annoyed with me all of this time? Shinsuke left. Really left. Only me in the studio at that time. I started to think. What did I done wrong? Was it be about what I did to him this morning? But, which part was wrong? All I did this morning was for protecting him. Did he got annoyed with that?

I put back the electric guitar. Took my bag then ran to chased Shinsuke. _'Shinsuke!'_ I looked around to sought his figure. But he was nowhere to be found.

I ran to the hallway. He must not going any further than this. I still looked around, but Shinsuke still nowhere to be found. I chose to sought him outside the school. I thought it was okay since Matako's Archery class will over about 1 hour again.

I didn't know where to go. So I just let my feet brought me wherever they wanted to go. And after several minutes, my feet brought me into a district which had many little shops. I looked around. I had no idea why my feet brought me here. But, I saw the one I had been looking for. Shinsuke.

Shinsuke walked inside a traditional Japanese food shop. He must be hungry. I followed him to the shop. An old man greeted me, asking for my order. I ordered a Tonkotsu ramen ( ramen with pork bones ) and matcha green tea ( powderd tea made by leafes of green tea ). After I ordered the ramen, I looked around to found Shinsuke. I threw my gaze on every corner of the shop. But, same as before. Shinsuke was nowhere to be found. Where was he? I was pretty sure that he went to this shop.

"Shinsuke, you are so late. Make the Tonkotsu ramen quickly!"

I got freeze. Did the old man just calling for 'Shinsuke'? I turned my head, and I got surprised when Shinsuke looked at me back, still with his cold stare. His uniform had changed into his working uniform. I couldn't believe thisit. Shinsuke.. Worked at that place? But, why? Did he need to paid for his own school fee? I felt so uneasy. I felt it was so terrible for him to got treatment like that. Nobody in our class, even in school knew the truth about him. Yet everyone hating on him. For his rudeness which he rarely done. Somehow, I wondered what made everyone hating on him. Was it really because of his rudeness or another thing?

I had no words. I was just staring at Shinsuke's back when he was cooking for my ramen. In my mind, everything that I could thought that time was, 'I want to get closer to you. I want to be friend with you. I want to.. Know you even more.'

It had been a while. My orders had came. I ate the Tonkotsu, and it was surprisingly very delicious. I ate it fast. This was the most delicious ramen I ever ate. And, I'd never believed that this most delicious ramen was made by the one who got treated bad at my school. I looked at Shinsuke again. He was cooking for another orders.

I spent my time in this shop. I just wanted to watched Shinsuke. I kept looking at Shinsuke. But Shinsuke kept avoiding me. What happened? Was my presence there unwanted? It was okay if Shinsuke didn't like my presence. But, _'I am not giving up on you, Shinsuke.'_

I sent Matako home. Glad I didn't back late from that shop. I laid my body on my bed after bathed. That day I was so tired. Too many things came crossing my mind. One of it was about Shinsuke, of course. Speaking of Shinsuke, I regretted myself to not asked his phone number so I could called him easily. But, would Shinsuke gave it? Would he gave his private thing to a stranger like me?

My phone vibrated. There was a message. From our class leader about the summer festival attendance. I typed a reply for my attendance. Well, I would attended that festival. Being at home and school everyday was so boring. I needed another entertainment.

Our summer festival was always been fun. Firecrackers, _yukata_ , cheap food stands, cheap traditional accecories, and many more. I always went there with Matako. Just wanted to admit, she looked gorgeus in her pink flowered _yukata_.

Speaking about festival, just as far as I remembered, I never seen Shinsuke. I guessed, he avoided us. There was no point to attended the festival if you were going there alone. Enjoying the festival alone was the worst thing ever.

I texted Matako, asking about her attendance. Tomorrow, I would asked Shinsuke to attended the festival together with us. I wanted him to knew that going to the festival together with his friends would be the best memory he'd never forget.

"Huh? You don't want Shinsuke to go with us?" I got a little surprised when Matako refused my plan to go together with Shinsuke. We both were walking to the school together.

"It's hard, Bansai-kun. I don't want to refuse your plan, to be honest. But everyone will isolate us if we go with him." Matako gave her confused yet forced expression.

"That's just so lame, I daresay." I said in such a flat tone. "I defended Shinsuke since his first day came to school and nobody gave a damn on me."

"That is it, Bansai-kun."

I didn't say a thing. Just waiting for her to explained what she meaned.

"They didn't give a damn on you, right? That means they started to isolate you."

I gave a thought on Matako's words. She was right. This was the beginning of isolation. This school was fucked. They had the rules that those who were seen to had a contact with Shinsuke would been isolated soon. So, was I really getting isolated?

"Bansai-kun?" Matako grabbed my arm.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" she asked in a worry.

"I am, I daresay."

Matako grabbed my arm even tighter. "I am sorry.."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I got confused on her sudden apologize.

"I am sorry for asking you to approach Shinsuke." she said in a regretful tone. "I should have thought about your own safety that time. I am sorry, Bansai-kun.. I was so selfish to only thinking about my own."

I kept silent. I was thinking about Matako's suddenly change. It was not like her if she gave up too easy. "What was actually happening?" I asked. still with my flat tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It is not like you, I daresay."

"I don't get it. Say it properly, Bansai-kun."

I stopped my step. Calming down my mind before I spoke up whatever on my mind. "Do you love Shinsuke?" my first question to assured something.

"E-eh?"

There was a gap between my question and Matako's next answer. I just waited patiently. I didn't care if both of us would came late. It was not like we were going to got scorsing just because we were late.

"Um.. Yes.. I do." Matako answered.

"Then, why you asked me to stop after everything I have done to approach Shinsuke?"

"Because I care to you, Bansai-kun!"

" **Care** , huh?" I gave a pressuring on the word 'care'.

"Why is it? Is there anything wrong with that?"

I turned my face. I looked at Matako with my serious look. "Then, do you also **care** to Shinsuke?"

Matako looked like she was both nervous and anxiety. "I-I do." she answered. I could see that she was all unsure.

"Then, why do you ask me to stop? I am sure the answer is not just because they started to isolate me, I daresay."

"That is the only one!" Matako raised her voice.

I gave her a more serious gaze. "Then, don't ask me to stop. Just for you know, I don't care with our shitty hypocrite school rules, I daresay."

I left Matako behind. Before I stepped any further, I stopped and told her, "And, I am not giving up on Shinsuke, even if you ask me to stop. Now, what am I doing is no longer for your sake. It has already becomes mine, I daresay." after saying that, I continued my step. But-

"Bansai-kun!" Matako grabbed my arm. "Don't. I beg you to stop."

I looked at my arm that was being grabbed by her coldly, then I pushed her hands. "Matako." my tone was still cold. Matako looked into my eyes. I still saw the anxiety inside her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Stop it."

"Huh? Stop what?"

"Stop being a hypocrite. You pissed me off."

I and Matako arrived at our school. We didn't talk from our last arguing. I went straightly to my class, while Matako just stopped by and talking to her friends. My mind was messed up. But I was still trying to calmed myself down.

Everyone gave their cynical look on me. Matako was right. Seemed like they had started to isolate me. Guessed, my school life would became my own hell. The door of the counceling room was just opened. I saw Shinsuke came out from there. _'What happened?!'_ I asked panicky to myself.

Shinsuke looked at me. Still as cold as always. Our eyes met for a few seconds before he walked leaving the room.

"Shinsuke!" I called his name as I walked following him. "What happened to you? Why were you in that room?"

Shinsuke didn't answer. He ignored me, and just walking to our class. I didn't want to bother him. I let him ignored myself. We finally arrived at our class. But, the atmosphere was different than before. Everyone was looking at us, giving out their dislike, disgusting, and cold gaze.

Those gazes made me uncomfortable. I felt like I was being intimidated. So, was this what Shinsuke had been through these years? Feeling uncomfortable, intimidated, skirted, and isolated, yet he had to IGNORED all of those gazes.

Shinsuke left. Without even entering the class. I followed him. He didn't gave any signs of being bothered by me. Shinsuke's footstep brought me to a place where he liked to be there. Yes, the rooftop.

Shinsuke stopped. So did I. There was a few seconds of his silence, before he started talking. "Can you stop following me?" he asked coldly, even without looking at my face.

"I am sorry, Shinsuke. I just-"

"Don't act so close to me."

Shinsuke cut my word before I could complete it. He left me. But I wouldn't gave up. I walked to following him again. For that time, the only thing I could and wanted to say was..

"Shinsuke, your ramen yesterday was so delicious. I will come again this afternoon after the school."

I didn't wait for Shinsuke's respond. I gave him a little smile, then I walked back to my class.

I felt very uncomfortable. This class wasn't like the class I used to attended. No one talked to me from the first time I entered the class. Usually some students would say a simple 'hi' to me. But this time, none of them did.

"Ahh, Takasugi-kun skipped the class again?" there he was again, the perm haired teacher. I hoped he wouldn't blabbering more about Shinsuke.

"But why didn't he invite his best friend to come along? It will be fun if there is a new face comes to the counceling room."

' _Tck. That bastard…'_ that teacher was talking about me. Just what happened actually? What made this shit getting more complicated?

Some of the students were looking to my direction. I kept my straight face. There was no way I would be scared of their treatment to me. I felt like Matako was looking at my direction too. But when I looked to her direction back, she turned her head away.

"Oi, Deaf-kid. Where were your focus?" the teacher caught me up. "I have called your name, duh. You want me to sign an alpha on your name?"

I shook my head. "Still here, I daresay." I said as I pointed at my temple area.

"Ahah! So, you were listening at all? Anyway, Deaf-kun. Tell me where is your best friend. Is he hiding somewhere or sucking his mama's tits?"

' _The hell with this sudden question?'_

"You are his best friend, aren't you? Why didn't you join him so he wouldn't be alone again in the counceling room?"

' _He pissed me off. Can I hit his shitty mouth with my guitar?'_

"Oh- Wait. You don't need to join him." I gave my cold stare at him. He must had prepared something cruel to be said. "Takasugi-kun ain't supposed to be in this school for a week."

' _WHAT?!'_

"W-What happened?" I asked worriedly. I didn't care with the gazes from those shitty students. The only one I cared that time was Shinsuke. Only him.

"Huh? Didn't he tell you if he got suspended for making a fight on the rooftop?"

' _A fight? Rooftop?'_ I tried to remember something. Must it been.. _'NO. It must not been of our fight yesterday… It must be a misunderstand. Something is not right.'_

I looked at the teacher. He, together with the class looked at me with their annoying gaze. Could I even defended Shinsuke about this with those gazes of their? I meant, even if I told them the truth, they would never listened to me, right? I had no choice. Telling the truth when no one would believe was such a pain in the mouth. Guessed I need to went to the counceling room to told everything. I still had a little hope of this. But first, let me talked to Shinsuke.

Break time.

I went to the rooftop after bought 2 can of cokes. I saw Shinsuke, who was taking a nap on the cool side of the rooftop.

"Ngh?" Shinsuke whined as the cold coke can touched his cheek. He looked up to me, and I greeted him with my thin smile. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Here, for you." I gave the coke to him.

"I don't need." Shinsuke refused in a glance.

I understood. He might be still didn't trust me. "May I sit here?" I asked him first, so he wouldn't felt bothered by me.

As I looked to Shinsuke, his eyes were closed already. Ah, I thought myself as such a bother to him. But I still was not giving up yet.

"Shinsuke?" I called him again. "May I sit?" I repeated my question.

"Do as your wish." Shinsuke agreed in his cold tone.

I felt so glad. Shinsuke accepted my presence. I sat beside him, beside his resting feet to be exact. "I will put it here." I said as I put the coke beside me. "Be careful of your feet." I warned him, then I pulled out the can hook.

"What do you want?" Shinsuke asked in such an unpleasant tone.

I drank my coke. "I want to talk to you." I answered.

"About what?"

"Many things."

"Such as?"

"Such as… Your suspend, I daresay."

"Huh?"

I stopped my talking for a few seconds. Was thinking about a nice words so it wouldn't offended him. I turned my head to him. "You got suspended again, didn't you?" I asked carefully.

"I did. Then?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you just let them suspend you?" my tone changed to flat, a sign that I was being serious.

"What the hell with that stupid question?" Shinsuke gave his flat gaze to me. "I got into a fight yesterday, don't you remember?"

"I do." I replied in short. "But they started it first, Shinsuke. You should have told them everything, I daresay."

"That is pointless." Shinsuke answered coldly. "No one would believe in me. Even if I tell the truth. People know me as a 17 years old psychotic brat who wants to destroy everything."

"Shinsuke… That's not true. There is someone who believes in you." I tried to cheered him up.

"Stop fooling around. There is no one who believes in a brat like me."

"No, you are wrong." I tried to convinced him.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because.." I changed my tone. This might be very sensitive to Shinsuke. So, I chose to be a bit careful. "I believe in you."

Shinsuke didn't say a thing. He just stared coldly at me with his flat expression.

"Stop acting so nice." Shinsuke's tone became deeper. His gaze became sharper. I got a bit shivering. His song was changed. From a coldly calm into a serious, dark, and dangerous.

"I am serious, Shinsuke." I told him in careful way.

"Shut up."

I stopped talking, just as what I had been told by him. I didn't know why. But, I got hurted by Shinsuke's words. I felt like he rejected me. I felt like he disliked me. And I felt like, he started to saw me as an annoying person.

"I am.. So sorry.." I said in regret.

The atmosphere changed. I wanted to left. But my feet wanted me to stay. I had nothing to say. Shinsuke must be annoyed with my presence. I should had just went back to my class. Even I knew the reason why Shinsuke did that was because he stil didn't trust me yet.

"Why are you being sorry?" Shinsuke's word made me stay.

I looked at him who was looking at the clouds. Did he not mad at me?

"Are you not mad?"

"Mad?" Shinsuke looked so calm. His song was changed to his usual song. A coldly calm song. "Why would I?"

I quieted. Shinsuke didn't mad? But, he asked me to shut up before when I talked about his problem. "Because I talked about your suspend?"

"Huh?" Shinsuke looked at me, with his confused look. It was so strange for me to saw Shinsuke looking that confused. "You are so funny. I don't have any reason to mad at that silly thing." he said.

"But, Shinsuke-"

"I am sleepy." Shinsuke cut my words. "Can you leave me alone?" he asked me with both of his eyes closed.

I understood. Shinsuke wasn't really sleepy. I could tell it by his tone. He actually just wanted to be alone. "Alright." I stood up from my sit. "Are you going to work again after the school?"

"Hm." Shinsuke hum-ed.

I gave my thin smile. "Then, see you later." I said to him, as I left the rooftop to back to my class.

After school.

As soon as the class was over, I ran myself to left the school fast. Everyone still giving me their cynical gaze. But I didn't gave a damn. I just wanted to go to that traditional Japanese food shop where Shinsuke worked. But, I stopped my feet in front of the counceling room. _'I have to do something.'_

I knocked the door.

"Come in." said the old lady inside the room.

I opened the door. No one was there.

"Oh, it is Bansai-kun. What brings you here?" she asked politely.

I closed the door. Then I sat on the seat in front of her table. "I am sorry if I disturb your time, mam. But, do you mean if we talk about Shinsuke's suspend?" I asked politely. There was no emotion on my face as always.

"Shinsuke's suspend? Alright. What about his suspend that makes you want to talk about?"

"First of all, mind if I know what made him got suspended?" I tried to act like I didn't know anything. I had to know the chronology first.

"Shinsuke-kun got into a fight with Kamui-kun and his friends." she answered. "The fight got Kamui-kun and his friends hospitalized."

' _Hospitalized? Just by that little fight? Are they a bunch of sissies?'_

"May I know who started the fight first?" This question was my weapon. I could used it to proved that Shinsuke was innocent.

"Shinsuke did." she answered. "It always been Shinsuke who started all of the ruckus since the first time he came to this school."

' _No, that is wrong. Shinsuke didn't started it first. He just defended himself.'_ I tried to calmed myself down. Hearing that thing made me pissed off for some reason. Beside, Shinsuke didn't made any ruckus. He only defended himself. I knew everything and I saw everything with my own eyes.

"Mam, mind if I tell you the real story? I was there yesterday. At the rooftop, I daresay." I politely asked for the chance.

"Hm? You were there? What were you doing?" she gave me a such unbelieving look. She must had never thought that I might included in this incident.

"I was there for a refreshment, I daresay." I started my story. "Shinsuke was there and he was smoking. I did a little talk to him, until Kamui and his friends came and ganging up on him. Shinsuke asked me to leave. But I didn't leave because I didn't want him to involved on any fight. And then, Kamui and his friends attacked us and got both of me and Shinsuke into a fight."

I looked at her. From her expression, I could tell that she didn't believe on my story. Well, it must be hard to believe that Shinsuke in fact never attacked anyone in first place. I didn't know who spreaded this shitty rumor. Whoever that person was, he or she must had a big hatred towarded Shinsuke.

"Shinsuke didn't do anything wrong. What got him into a fight was for my sake. To protect me, I daresay." I was still trying to convinced her.

"Don't make it up, Bansai-kun. There is no way Shinsuke would protect you. That kid just want to destroy everything."

' _Destroy everything? Are you kidding me? You know nothing about him, mam. Even myself who had seen his kindness still don't know more about him. How dare you say that thing?!'_

Alright, I pissed off again. Couldn't these people used their brain to thought logically? Shinsuke always alone. How could a person who always being alone could destroy everything? He was just a normal human like us. He didn't had any super power as Luffy, Naruto, Kenshin, Goku, and vice versa to simply destroy everything.

"I didn't make up anything, mam. I just tell you the truth, I daresay." I said as I calmed down myself.

"Bansai-kun, I heard that you have been friend with Shinsuke after he back from his suspend. So, that rumor is true?"

' _What.'_

"I haven't been his friend yet, I daresay." I didn't mind to denied. I told honestly that I wanted to be Shinsuke's friend.

"What have gotten you into him?"

I gave a little thought. What had gotten me into Shinsuke? It was a simply "Trust."

Yes. A trust. The answer might sound silly, in fact that Shinsuke and myself weren't being friend yet.

"You said you and Shinsuke-kun aren't friend. How can you trust him?"

"I believe that Shinsuke never made all of the ruckus by himself. Maybe he did once or twice. But yet everyone was blaming on him. Because they were told that Shinsuke tried to destroy this school, I daresay." I said in a serious tone. "I tried to approached Shinsuke, in order to know everything from his perspective. But what I got? Everyone started to isolate me. Just because they see me to be in Shinsuke's side. Are these what the guy who 'caused' ruckus all by himself and the guy who tried to know more about his perspective supposed to be treated? Why does it look like that he is the victim and all who is claimed as the 'innocents' look like the bully team in my eyes?"

She didn't reply. She was stunned. Did my words offended her? Did my words made her got stung by a thousand watt of electricity? Or did my words were just simply hit her right in the heart? Who knew?

"Mam, I just want you to tell everything that I have told you to the headmaster. I can't just straightly go to headmaster's room and tell him all of these to him, since he won't believe in me. But you, as the one who is respective in counceling things, I put my big hope on you. I hope you can tell everything just as exact as what I have told you. And, I hope the headmaster will take out Shinsuke's suspend." I stood up from my seat. "I shall go now. Excuse me, and thankyou for listening."

I left the room, while that old woman still didn't say a thing. I didn't knew what was I doing. My words might made me got into a trouble the next day. Then, everyone would knew that I obviously been in Shinsuke's side. Well, let it be. I preferred to been in Shinsuke's side than been in those bully team who claimed themselves as the 'innocents' one.

I opened the door. And I got surprised when I saw Shinsuke. He was leaning on the wall of counceling room, with a lighted up smoke on his hand. He was seen to blew his smoke.

"Shinsuke? You were listening everything?" I got a goosebump. I felt scared. Scared that Shinsuke would mad of my action.

"I was." he answered coldly.

"I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your life." I asked for an apologize in a regret.

"You don't have to be sorry."

"Huh?" I looked at him. Shinsuke's face was as cold and flat as always. "What do you mean by that?"

Shinsuke gave a little smirked. "You don't have to be sorry for what you have just done. It shall be me who have to be sorry for you."

Shinsuke's words got me confused. "I don't understand."

Shinsuke inhaled his smoke, then blew it. More grey smokes filling the atmosphere at the moment. "I have told you to stop being nice to me, didn't you?"

I blinked my eyes. "Yes, you did. Then, what?"

"And now you are being isolated by them. I am sorry for that."

I quieted. So, that was what Shinsuke being sorry for? Was that the reason why Shinsuke kept pushing me everytime I was around him and being on his side?

"Shinsuke, don't tell me that you-"

"Thankyou." Shinsuke cut my words. He looked at me, with a tiny smile on his face.

' _Shinsuke said 'thankyou'? Is it.. Real?'_

"But you don't need to do more than this. Don't let yourself involved on my case." Shinsuke put his left hand to his pocket. "Let's go." he said as he walked leaving the place he was standing on.

I followed him. "I won't stop, I daresay." I said in a serious tone.

"Don't be so hard headed. This is for your own sake."

"I don't care."

"I care."

"Huh?" I stopped my feet. Shinsuke.. Was he serious about his words?

Shinsuke stopped his feet after he didn't hear any of my steps. "But that doesn't mean I trust you. I am not that kind of person who will give my trust that easy. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

' _Mistake? So.. He has been backstabbed, huh?'_

"I understand, I daresay." I said to him. Well, even Shinsuke had not trusting me yet, but at least he was willingly talked to me. That was a good beginning for me.

"Great. Then, what do you want to order? The same as yesterday?" Shinsuke smiled at me. And it was a sincere one. I never seen his smile. Never seen him smiling as sincere as now. Shinsuke.. He must been so happy in his deephest heart, right?

I smiled back at him. I was also as happy as Shinsuke. I hoped we both could get along together. I regareded Shinsuke as my friend started from today. My first male friend, exactly. Because, I didn't had any male friend. The only friend I had was Matako, which I didn't knew if we were still being friend or not.

"I'd like to order another menu." I said in a reply to his question.

"For two portions?"

"No. Just one."

"Why not two?"

"Okay. I will order two. But you must to eat with me."

"Are we a couple?"

"Yes. A couple of cool high school mates, I daresay."

"Gay."

I smiled just by joking around with Shinsuke. I'd never expected that Shinsuke actually had a bit sense of humor. I thought he was all serious. On our way leaving the school, our steps stopped when we saw a familiar girl who was standing on the gate. Matako.

"Bansai-kun.." Matako looked at me and Shinsuke. "I-I was waiting for you."

"For what?" I asked coldly.

"Eh?" Matako gave a confused look to me. "Why did you ask, Bansai-kun? Are you not going home?"

Oh, I got it. She was asking to go home together as always. But sorry, Matako. I had something better to do. Beside, I was still pissed off because of your hyprocites.

"I have a little business with Shinsuke. You can go home alone, I daresay."

"Where are you going? I want to join."

"No. Just go home, I daresay."

"I want to join."

"Go home."

"But, I want to-"

"Shut up."


End file.
